


It Means

by JCJx83



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Hospital, If you get the reference you get a virtual cookie, Pre-Relationship, Royai - Freeform, they love each other though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCJx83/pseuds/JCJx83
Summary: “Two minutes, sir.” He stared at her face, auburn eyes shimmered with emotion. “You were dead for two minutes.”





	It Means

**Author's Note:**

> My girlfriend was looking for something to watch on Netflix one night and decided she would rewatch FMA(2003). The first episode hooked me fast as hell so here we are. We recently started Brotherhood (I thought it was a continuation...it's not send HALP!) I've always been a sucker for hospital scenes so after Roy got injured by lust and Riza's reaction...well my shipper brain just HAD to do this. Hopefully you all enjoy.

Roy groaned as he opened his eyes, sterile light blinded him briefly as the smell of disinfectant filled his nose. His mind was a hazy maze, he found it hard to focus on anything. He squinted against the harsh light, he went to wipe his face but felt a slight tug at his arm. He paused, looking down to see a clear tube connected to his arm that lead up to a bottle of liquid that hung off the stand next to his bed.

 

_Morphine._

 

At least that explained his head. He went to remove the needle and a dull pain radiated from his left side. The night before flashed through his mind. _Right._ That's why he was in a hospital. He took a breath and shoved the pain aside. He'd have time for that later.

 

Needle removed he tossed the sheet off and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He examined the gauze on his left side. There was no doubt that they would need to be changed but they'd do for now.

 

Roy cradled his side as he stood, gritting his teeth against the throb that came. Morphine or no, cauterizing a wound hurt. A _lot_. Slowly but steadily he made his way to the table in the corner, a fresh uniform laid out for him. He had just managed to get his pants and undershirt on when the door clicked open. Roy paused, glancing over his shoulder.

 

“Ah, Lieutenant.” He said. Riza stood in the opened door, lips parted and eyes wide. She carried a food tray.

 

Roy waited for a moment, seeing if she'd say or do anything. When she didn't he returned to buttoning his shirt.

 

“You can place it aside, I won't be needing it.” He said as he finished the final button, reaching for his coat.

 

“Sir?”

 

At least that got a response.

 

“The food,” he said not bothering to turn, “Leave it on the bedside table. We'll be leaving as soon as I'm dressed.”

 

There was another brief pause followed by the door being closed, the rapid scuffs of boots against the ground, and the tray being, noisily, slammed down. Roy faltered at the sound, his arm stopping half way through the coats sleeve. The scuffs turned into out right _stomps_ as she resumed movement. She stopped a few feet behind him, her boots clicking together.

 

“Permission to speak freely, Colonel.”

 

“We don't have time for this, Lieutenant.” He did his best to summon up his usual gusto but even he had to admit it sounded more like a cheap imitation than anything.

 

“Then I ask that the Colonel _make_ time.”

 

Roy closed his eyes. She wasn't going to allow him to leave the room, let alone _move_ from where he stood until he let her have her say. He knew it and what's worse, _he_ knew that _she_ knew it.

 

He finished putting his coat on, resigning himself to whatever fate she had in mind, he stood straight.

 

“Permission granted.”

 

“Does the Colonel intend to _survive_ all of this?” Her voice was harsh, unyielding, “Or are you just going to keep running at it until your _dead_ as well?”

 

“ _Lieutenant_ ,” he warned.

 

“I have followed you and stood by your side for _years_ .” She continued, “I will continue to follow you and stand by you, but I _will not_ watch you kill yourself. So I _need_ to know. Are you planning on surviving this?”

 

He whirled on her, “What type of question is that?”

 

“ _Two minutes_ , sir.” He stared at her face, auburn eyes shimmered with emotion. “You were _dead_ for two minutes.”

 

“What do you mean?” He frowned, “Did I pass out on the way to the hospital?”

 

“ _No_ ,” she shook her head, her voice had lost its edge. “The woman...the homunculus.”

 

Roy felt like an explosion had gone off in his head. When he had found them in that white room he had been so razer focused on taking out the threat that he hadn’t stopped to consider what had happened _before_ he got there. The image of Riza on her knees, tears streaming down her face, flashed through his mind. Then there was only flame.

 

“What did she tell you?”

 

“That she was going to _send_ me to join my superior.”

 

“And you _believed_ her?”

 

“What was I supposed to think, Colonel?” She shook her head, hands fisting the material of her pants, “I _felt_ and _heard_ the explosion. Then she was there and _you_ -”

 

“Were nowhere to be seen.”

 

“So tell _me_ .” Her voice had it's edge back. Though he knew her well enough to hear the cracks around every word. “Do you plan on surviving this or do I need to request a _transfer_?”

 

“ _Hawkeye,_ ” Roy hissed, mouth suddenly dry. His throat closed in on itself. _That_ ...no. No, no, _no._

 

“I can't.” She said, chin raised as a single tear escaped down her cheek. “I _can't_ . Not _again._ ”

 

Roy started and stopped fifteen times in the span of a second. He set his jaw, straightening his back, he willed his control to take over. He met her stare, eyes still shimmering. Roy had always known this day would come. That he would push to far and to hard. His aspiration was great and it would have a cost. He _knew_ that. It had already cost him a dear friend. Now it was asking for more.

 

Equivalent _fucking_ exchange.

 

Roy looked at her, really _looked_. Dark circles resided under her eyes, betraying just how little rest she had gotten. Her hair, while still pinned up, was frazzled. She still wore the clothes from that night, meaning she had procured him a fresh uniform but hadn’t seen fit, out of misplaced guilt most likely, to change herself.

 

Despite all of that Roy still found her beautiful. Although he wasn't sure the situation existed in which he wouldn't.

 

As for anyone else if they were to look at her now they would see exactly what she wanted them to. A hardened, _stubborn_ , and incredibly loyal soldier.

 

Roy wasn't _anyone else_ , though. He knew where the cracks where.

 

He glanced down to where her hands were, still clenching the fabric of her pants. He had learned a long time ago. If you want to see the emotions of a marksman, look no further than their hands.

 

Her hands shook. It was subtle, the effect dampened by how tightly she clung to her pants. But it was there.

 

His eyes flicked back to hers, she returned the gaze. As defiant as ever.

 

He played his answer through his head, carefully, going over every word and syllable. If he said the wrong thing she'd leave.

 

It'd _ruin_ her.

 

It'd _destroy_ him.

 

And _she_ knew it.

 

That's how far the mere _thought_ of his death had pushed her. He had to admit though, were the situations reversed... _well_ he was certain the building would have been naught but _ash_.

 

“I don't plan on dying, Hawkeye.” He started, tone soft and calm. A far cry from his normal timbre. “I can't promise you that it won't happen though.”

 

Riza looked down then, bangs obscuring his view of her face. Roy steeled himself. He felt a tightness form in his core and he knew it had nothing to do with the drugs or his injury, but it had everything to do with the woman who stood before him. After what was an excruciating eternity she looked up and he felt himself breathe for the first time since she looked away.

 

“Then promise me this,” she said, another tear escaping. “Promise you won't order me away anymore.”

 

_That_ he could do.

 

He leaned forward, dropping a kiss to the corner of her mouth. Riza gasped at the contact. Roy allowed himself to linger for a moment, just a single moment of basking in the warmth and softness of her skin. He pulled away after, just enough to meet her eyes.

 

“ _As you wish_.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> We are still watching the series, having most recently finished the second part of Brotherhood (Which my GF spent the entirety of us watching the 2003 series allowing me to think Brotherhood was a continuation of. IT IS NOT IT'S WORSE AND SHE'S ENJOYING MY GOING INSANE!) As such while I do love comments and stuff, please keep spoilers out of them. Really all that I ask. Anyways thanks for reading and I hope you have a lovely day where ever you are!


End file.
